The Hots for Tsuna
by Mel Writer
Summary: Or, how a simple malfunction made Tsuna run for his life. Again.


The hots for Tsuna.

Or, how a simple malfunction made Tsuna run for his life. Again.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR

* * *

 _'God damnit!'_ Tsuna thought to himself, skidding to a stop just behind a corner and turning to run down the opposite turn.

"Tsuna! Wait!" Yamamoto yelled from where he almost caught Tsuna around the corner. "Come back! I love you!"

"No, you don't!" Tsuna yelled back over his shoulder, his voice sounding not at all the masculine it really should since puberty hit him nearly a year ago. Two years since Reborn came into his life and still Tsuna couldn't do a damn thing to the hitman when something went wrong. _'I swear to what ever god is listening; Reborn, one day I will kill you for this!'_

While perhaps not a 'god' in any real defining sense of the word, Reborn was listening to his student's cries, and he was laughing too hard to care. Giovanni had sent Reborn a new toy- er... a new bullet to ... _try_ on Tsuna. The effect was that the target was switched genders for upwards of 20 minutes. It has now been closer to three hours, and there was a secondary effect that was "Unlikely to happen". Everyone Tsuna had been in close contact with for more than 2 minutes within the last 3 hours was "In love" with Tsuna.

And yes, that included Reborn. The killer just had a... different way of showing his love for the small brunette. (Read; shove him in a short skirt and a revealing blouse and make him run to keep his guardians hands off of him and laugh while he watched the child struggle.)

Tsuna was just about to turn right at the next corner when his Intuition screamed 'no!' and Tsuna made the wise choice to keep going straight. He passed the turn and knew he made the correct choice when he caught a flash of silver hair, and the smell of cigarette smoke. He knew it was Gokudera before the other male yelled after him.

"JUUDAIME! I LOVE YOU! Please let me protect you!"

"NEVER!" he screamed back, genuinely considering jumping off a cliff to see if any of them would care enough to follow him. Before he could get much farther on that thought, an arm came out of no where, catching him in the throat and throwing him to the ground. Tsuna lay there, groaning with his hands on his neck for a good ten seconds before he even tried to look at his attacker, already fairly certain who took him out.

"Hi-Hibari-san." Tsuna coughed out, "Why would you attack me like that?"

"Because I love you." Hibari replied simply, reaching down and wrapping a hand semi-gently around his upper arm to pull Tsuna up. "And now that I have you I'm not going to let those other herbivores touch you." Tsuna was a little saddened by that – after all, who wouldn't pity whoever Hibari actually fell for if that was how he treated Tsuna while "In Love" with him? Tsuna was just about to reply to that (though he wasn't sure what to say) when Gokudera caught up with them.

"Hey! You freak! Get your hands off of Juudaime!" For a moment, Tsuna almost thought Gokudera was back to normal, since that was something he actually would say, but then his hopes were dashed as the ever-aggressive bomb continued. "He's my lover, not yours!"

"Tsuna isn't yours!" Surprisingly, the words didn't come from Hibari, they came from Yamamoto, who somehow was running up from the direction Tsuna was heading. "Tsuna-chan is mine!"

 _'Chan?'_ Something snapped in Tsuna then.

"Excuse you?! I am no ones!" Tsuna shoved away from Hibari's grip, elbowing him in the throat in the process, and no, he wasn't sorry for that. The bastard deserved it, damn it. "I am my own man, and I will _not_ be belittled by you three!"

The three of them stopped and stared at Tsuna for a good 3 seconds, just starring at him and it was all Tsuna could do to keep the blush off his cheeks. Then, in unison, as if planned by some dumb-ass higher power, they all tilted their heads at Tsuna and cooed at him lovingly, as if he had said the cutest thing.

Tsuna snapped.

Safe and off to the side, Reborn roared with laughter as his student brought down the pain and wrath of Hell on his three guardians. By the end of it, Tsuna was panting, fists bloodied and guardians groaning on the floor. The bullet's effects wore off at some point, making Tsuna a boy again, just cross dressing in girls' clothes as he continued to beat the snot out of them. The transformation didn't even slow him down. The other boys sat in seiza at his feet, and Reborn listened to them apologize for their behaviour and... and...

And they seemed confused as to what was even happening. Like they couldn't remember falling 'In Love' with Tsuna, or that he was even a girl to begin with.

"Uh oh." Reborn muttered, taking a look at himself. Because he was still in love with Tsuna... and that should have worn off by now right? With trepidation, he lifted his Leon cell phone to his ear.

"Oi. Giovanni."

"Hello Reborn-san! How was the bu-"

"What were the effects of this bullet supposed to be?"

"Oh, um... originally, it was just to swap gender for a set amount of time, and that time changes depending on the amount of fun the shooter has. It also heightens any feelings toward the target. If they were superficial, it'll be forgotten within a few minutes of it ever revealing itself."

"And if they were real feelings?"

Giovanni hummed, and started typing. "Well... then the feelings are there to stay. Why? Has someone actually fallen in love with-" Reborn hung up before he could hear the end of it, face paling.

"Shi-"

* * *

Bu-bye! R&R?


End file.
